The invention relates to a process for the manufacture of diamino naphthalene by catalytic hydrogenation of dinitro naphthalene.
It is already known to reduce dinitro naphthalenes by catalytic hydrogenation in some organic solvents such as ethanol, dioxane, nitrobenzene (Beilstein, Vol. 13, III. Erg.Werk, 390, 398), but the known processes have not yet found industrial application. The reduction of dinitro naphthalenes to diamino naphthalenes by catalytic hydrogenation is a problem not yet solved as regards use on an industrial scale.